The Thirst: First Taste (Book 3)
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: (Sequel to The Thirst: First Flirtation) Games are a deadly pastime when one player's a serial killer and the other is a vampire. When you throw a recently released inmate into the mix things are bound to get interesting. Flirtation may be a dance, but now they each have a taste for something a bit more risky. All or nothing.
1. Father and Daughter

**Note: About half of this chapter was written by my wonderful friend Shiko-Rae, who is also the brilliant mind that helps make these story more real. She is my beta and a very good friend and I probably would not have made it this far without her. :)**

* * *

"Hello, Tătic," Jade said to the man before her.

"Buna ziua, Jade dear." The man spoke with a deep, rich voice accentuated by the lilt of a Romanian tongue.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think you know. It has been reported that _două_ people, in this same area, are aware of the true existence of akhkharu."

"Only two?"

SLAP!

"Do _not_ sass me Jade," he growled. "You know the lege. Why have they not been put to death?"

"Who says they haven't."

"Jezebel..."

"Don't call me that!" she screamed.

SLAP!

"How dare you talk back to me! I am your father!"

Jade rubbed her cheek from the inside, using her tongue. She knew better than to lift her hand. If she did her father would likely do something worse than just slapping her.

"They're not going to tell anyone. That is why I haven't killed them. Are you happy?"

Her father snorted in disdain." Jade you know you have been a disgrace to me for a long time. Why bother trying anymore?"

"Ok fine. I didn't kill them because I knew it would piss you off. _Now_ are you happy?"

Jade yelped as she was slammed against the wall. Her body was held in place by her father's, and one of her arms was twisted and pinned behind her back. She stiffened as she felt his face close to her neck.

"Jezebel De Rossi, you are hereby sentenced to death for the failure to eliminate not only one, but two, humans upon their discovery of our secret," he hissed in her ear.

"VICTOR!" a voice roared from the head of the alley.

Jade took that moment to bring her elbow back and hit her father in the jaw. Using his surprise to her advantage she shoved both of them away from the wall before kicking her father in the chest. When he let go of her arm she ran towards the head of the alley. But she was cut short as he grabbed her hair yanking her to the ground. Before she could even move a foot was being pressed against her throat.

"Liam," her father hissed. "Stay out of this. It does not concern you."

"I am sorry, Victor, but I cannot. As far as Jade is concerned her problems will always be my problems: her triumphs and victories I will share as well. Besides, you have put her through hell once. I will not allow it again."

"Just go, Liam," Jade gasped.

"You heard my daughter," Victor growled.

"Fine, but I want to say one last thing."

She saw her father make some kind of movement with his hand, like he was permitting Liam to speak.

"Give us a kiss," Liam said.

Jade narrowed her eyes. Only she said that. And what the hell did he mean by us? Just the she heard a sound followed by her father falling to the ground. She looked up to see familiar eyes looking into hers.

"Will?" Before she could even comprehend what was going on she saw something move above him. "Look out!" In a flash she had jumped up and shielded Will as a vampire dropped in from the sky. She screamed out in pain as the blade of a sword connected with her arm, almost shattering it on impact. She kicked the vampire away from her before she heard Liam call out her name. She turned around in time to see him throw something at her. She caught it and wrapped the cloth like material around her cut, in hopes to slow the bleeding down. Foreign words fell from her tongue with the ease of long practice. A moment passed before a deadly sword materialized in her hand. The blade gleamed cruelly in the light and she smirked, pleased.

Reacting quickly Jade swung the sword around and took off the head of the vampire closest to her.

"Jade!" Liam called.

She turned around to see a vampire that was solid ice. She tossed him her sword before a fireball formed in her hand. She threw it at another vampire, who turned to dust, before catching the sword as Liam tossed it back to her. Hearing movement behind her she spun around, only for her sword to be knocked aside by another. Someone else's blade came jabbing at her face nearly spearing her through the eye. Jade hissed, eyes wide, and ducked hurriedly out of the way.

"You think you can beat me at lupta cu sabia?" Victor snarled, still in motion, his arm blurring as he slashed at her a second time.

"No, I _know_ I can beat you," Jade growled blurring even more quickly and weaving between his strikes. Victor simply scoffed with narrowed eyes.

The two figures were phasing in and out of sight as blades kissed air. This was not an elegant dance of flashing swords and wide swinging, dramatic strikes. It was dirty and it was vicious. Kicks and punches were interwoven with stabs and slices.

Seconds slipped by and blood was spurting from jagged lines all across Jade's body. Jade was fast but her father was faster; Jade was strong but her father stronger. A couple of lucky strikes nipped at her father's clothes, but she hadn't even drawn first blood yet. Jade snarled furious and the air made her wounds burn.

Victor chuckled darkly. "You _know_ you can beat me, is that not what you said? You are several _centuries_ too young to even make the attempt." He punctuated his statement with a brutal thrust that not even Jade's vampiric vision could catch. The tip of his sword pierced through her shoulder: skin, muscle, and bone.

Jade strangled a yelp in the back of her throat, more surprised than distressed by the pain. Jade knew she could not actually defeat her father in any fight involving swords. She grasped the blade lodged in her shoulder gripping it tightly enough to cut her own palm. Her blood ran over the metal; Jade smirked. A moment passed before her blood glowed red hot with her power, flashing white hot seconds later. Her father's blade warped and Jade pulled it free of her shoulder before it melted. It collapsed in her clenched fist like clay. Her father quickly dropped what was left of the blade.

"I believe that is cheating."

"Not my fault you can't handle the heat."

Suddenly pillars of fire shot up from the ground where all the vampires stood, turning them to dust, with the exception of Victor.

"You think your little magic tricks will help you here? You think you can stop _me_? Look at you. You are a mess. I was thinking of just killing you then your little human pets, but maybe I will _force_ you to watch them die before I end you."

Jade growled and bared her teeth. "You will _not_ touch them."

Victor laughed evilly. "Who is going to stop me? Tu?"

"Jade!"

She turned around and caught the pipe that was thrown at her. In one swift motion she spun back around and connected the pipe with her father's head. He fell to the ground with a thud. She wasted no time jumping on him as she continued to bash his head in, even long after he was no longer moving. She heard someone shouting before strong arms grabbed her from behind. She screamed as she tried to fight them. She had to keep going, she had to kill him.

"Jade! Stop! Stop Jade! That is enough!"

"No! He has to die! This will never end until he dies!"

"Jade you can't kill your father!" Liam was standing in front of her then, trying to push her back.

"Why?! You did! You killed your father for Pandora! To make her stronger!"

"That was because..." he trailed off. "Do you really love him? This Will guy?"

"No, not Will. Not Will."

"_Him._ The killer?"

"We can't afford to love regular humans, Liam, and most vampires are not capable of it. What does that leave?"

"There are other supers..."

"Oh please. As a race we vampire are above everything else. Like I would really settle down with a mutt?"

"Oh and that daonna is better?"

"He, at least, understands. He understands our blood lust, Liam. It will never be disgusting to him."

"He will never love you back."

"Good. We don't deserve to be loved. He will never know, and that is perfectly fine. Now get out of my way," she growled the last part. She was glad when Liam finally let her go and moved out of the way. "You might want to keep them back." She nodded back to where Will and Hannibal were.

Liam looked to her father before looking at her again.

"If you are sure this is what you want..." he said.

"I am."

"Then I only have one thing to do." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close. He then planted a very passionate kiss on her lips.

Jade didn't fight him. She knew what he was trying to get across. This was his way of saying goodbye, in case this didn't work. For even if she succeeded killing her father there was no way of telling how the others would feel about it.

After a moment he broke the kiss and ran his thumb over her cheek. "Don't get dead," he said softly.

She chuckled. "Asshole."

He moved to walk away from her but before she knew it she was being thrown backwards. She landed on her ass near where Will and Hannibal were standing. She stood up just in time to see Liam strike down with her discarded sword.

"No!" she screamed as she ran for him. He just caught her in his arms. "It was supposed to be me! You should have let me do it!" she screamed as she hit his chest with her bare hands. It wasn't long before they both collapsed to the ground, her crying and him rocking her back and forth.


	2. Visiting the Boys

It had been months since Jade had been in Baltimore. After Liam killed her father she took some time to herself. She then had to leave for Romania in order to take care of family and Royal matters. As the new head of the family she had to go through all the politics and rituals of assuming her seat on the Royals in place of her father. She then had to find a legal way to make sure no one could come after Will or Hannibal again. Once everything was said and done she was finally able to go back home.

Of course she had been in contact with Liam the entire time she was gone, so she was _fully _aware of the fact that Will had been arrested for some murders, and that Will was blaming Hannibal for them.

She had also heard that during Will's trial two people were murdered, one being the judge and the other the bailiff. Their murders were certainly quite _creative _ too; although one was clearly a homage to Will and the other was a scolding so to say. Two murderers perhaps?

Passing the thoughts off as curiosities at the moment Jade set her mind to more important matters. Normally Jade would have taken her time seeing Will, string him along if you will. However, she wanted to inform him of the resolution to their vampire problems as soon as possible. That was why she was currently standing behind a line as Will sat in a cage. She smiled at the surprised look on Will's face when he finally took notice that it was her.

"Buna ziua, Will baby. Surprised to see me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you?" She pouted.

"You are wasting my time J..."

"Alright fine, Party Pooper." She walked up to his cage, leaning in as close as she could. "I have this sinking feeling that you have a better grasp of things now than before. Which tells me you probably remember certain things..."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Oh no, I know. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about that thing anymore, if you know what I mean."

"Lady, step away from the cage." One of the security guards said.

"Sorry, officer," she said turning to bat her eyelashes at the man. She then took a few steps away from Will.

"You know I really did not see this happening. I thought you and Hannibal were buddy buddy."

Will just snorted.

"Alright, I get it. I will leave you be then. Just wanted to let you know that when you get out you won't have to look over your shoulder. At least... not as far as I am concerned."

"You mean if."

"No, I am pretty sure it is when." She smiled at him before making her way out of the room.

After the visit with Will Jade figured she could kill two birds with one stone. Since she was already out maybe she could slip over to Hannibal's and talk to him a bit. Let him know that everything was okay.

The walk to his office was short, or at least it was for her. In no time that she was knocking on the door. She figured this time she would be polite about the visit. When Hannibal opened the door a moment later she smiled.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time. I just wanted to let you know that everything is taken care of. You don't have to worry about vampires coming after you, or Will, again."

Hannibal fixed a piercing stare at her fiddling with something just out of sight. "What guarantee do I have that this is true?" He paused for a moment, considering Jade carefully. "I do believe you, but what is stopping someone else from trying again? You informed me that our knowledge was a direct violation of your laws."

"You know Will didn't give me this much trouble." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "But I see what you mean. That was mostly vampire politics. Since my father is now dead... by some freak accident," she shot him a look." I am now head of the house. So I take his place... on the council, if you will, though we hate that word."

"We?"

"Taci, no one hates it more than me, but it is what it is." She took a moment to herself. "Anyway you are both under my protection." Jade groaned internally knowing Hannibal wasn't going to like the _how _bit, but also knowing he wouldn't be satisfied with that meager answer alone. "Technically I've claimed both of you." She watched as the suspected shadows of irritation started to darken his features. "It's a formality. Like most societies, being...Royal," she made a face, "comes with certain..." she waved her hand in the air "...privileges." She started messing around with something again.

"Jade..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Only another Royal can challenge my claim. They'd certainly be reluctant to do so since I am such a disgrace to the vampire community, even now that I'm Head of the family. None of my doings would be worth their interest as far as any of them are concerned. If they did wish to interfere they'd still have to come to me directly." Here she paused to smirk in Hannibal's direction knowing he'd be pleased with the next part. "And if anyone does attack you they'll be put to death...even if you attack first."

Just then her ear twitched at the sound of someone approaching. "Hate to cut this short, but I did say I wasn't going to take up much time, and I already have. If you want to know more maybe I will catch you later," she paused. "Like while you are out swimming or something." She winked at him before slipping into the shadows. She waited until his next patient was in his office before emerging again to leave the building.


	3. Saving Hannibal

**Note: This chapter does contain spoilers for season 2 episode 5 ****Mukozuke.****  
**

Jade was rather surprised when she showed up at the pool Hannibal frequented and was greeted by the smell of blood. She stood with her eyes closed just outside an archway, where the scent of blood was the strongest. She savored the familiar coppery scent, and felt her fangs grow in response. Normally she'd suppress them, but she didn't really plan on showing herself so she didn't feel the need. Opening her eyes again she quietly slid through the archway, and behind the nearest pillar. Looking around the pillar she was surprised by what she saw before her, even more surprised than she had been by the smell of blood in the first place. She had expected to see Hannibal with a victim. Instead she was greeted by the sight of Hannibal as someone else's victim. He was tottering precariously on a bucket, his arms spread out, and a noose tied around his throat. The blood in question was coming from Hannibal's own forearms. She assumed it was the man standing before Hannibal that was responsible.

Jade had to admit, the sight of Hannibal strung up and bleeding like that kindled such contradicting feelings. She wasn't sure if she should help Hannibal, help the guy trying to hurt Hannibal, or just kill them both. And honestly she was a bit aroused too. But her small sliver of humanity was winning. Plus the idea of someone else, hurting someone she had come to think of as _hers_ , _her_ plaything, pissed her off to no end. Jade was very territorial, and right now this half dressed man was messing with _her_ possession. The very thought caused a growl to rumble up from deep inside her chest.

Stepping out from behind the pillar she was aware Hannibal noticed her moving in the background. Giving him a fanged smile she placed her finger to her lips in a hush motion, before silently moving closer.

"You know, Hannibal," she drawled, purposefully drawing attention to herself. "When I followed you here I was a bit taken aback by the smell of blood. So I followed the smell, hoping beyond hope to find you doing what you do best, because we both know that gets me off..." she trailed off and sensually ran her hands down her body. She looked both teasing and a lustful.

"You two know each other?" the man before Hannibal asked.

Jade just ignored him.

"But I have to admit, I was pleasantly surprised to see this," she indicated the scene before her. Taking a few steps closer she looked back and forth between the two.

"Normally I would enjoy something so delicious," she licked her lips. "But I have to put those feelings aside. As much as I would have liked to stay out of this, and just wait for someone else to show up, I can't do that."

"Why is that?" the man asked.

This time Jade did not ignore him. "Well, because _you_ are playing with _my_ toy. Frankly, I can't take the risk that someone won't show up in time," she said as she bared her fangs.

She wasn't at all surprised when the man lifted his gun and shot her. Flinching she took a step back. Then a noise caught her ears.

"Looks like help is on the way, too bad they are too late," she growled.

In a flash she was behind the man, twisting the arm that held the gun, forcing him to drop it. She then bit into the guy's neck, drawing as much blood as she would need to close her wound, before removing herself from him. After licking the marks on his neck closed she snapped his neck. She made it into the shadows just as Jack came running around the corner, his gun held high.

She wished she had more time to actually leave the area, but the gunshot had caused Jack to come running. Her normal methods used fire to transport her and they would surely notice that. Neither could she just slip past them, not while she was bleeding. Speaking of bleeding, she looked down to her gunshot. When she had been shot it hadn't been hard to ignore it as her mind was on killing the guy, but now that she was standing still it started to sting a little. She was glad it had hit her in the stomach, and not somewhere higher. Not that it would have killed her if it had, but it would have made this situation even her tongue to keep from making noise she dug her fingers into the wound until her nail scraped the bullet. She started to dig it out, but to her dismay something between a growl and a yelp escaped her lips.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

She froze. Fuck. Had he heard her? That was a stupid question, clearly he had. God why were they still here? Shouldn't they have taken Hannibal to the hospital by now?

"I will go check it out," a female voice said.

Jade had a moment of panic before she heard a noise, followed by Jack saying something. Hannibal must have diverted the attention back to him. Not wanting to risk getting caught she buckled down and quickly pulled the bullet out of her stomach. Biting back her groans of pain she did her best to silently make her way out of the room.

Once out of the building she stopped for a moment. She hated getting shot. Digging out the bullet always caused her to bleed more, but leaving it in allows her body to heal around the bullet, and that was never fun. It was moments like this where she wished her self healing didn't revolve around blood, but she had taken enough from the guy that she would be healed shortly. Figuring now would be a good time to call it a night she made her way home. To think this night had started out with such promise. Like the chance to catch Hannibal in something other than his normal suit, which she still got to do anyways, but she hadn't been expecting the blood.

If this was how things normally went for these two boys, Hannibal being strung up, and Will in jail for murders, she had a feeling things were going to be very interesting.


	4. Hannibal's Song

**Note: This chapter was re-written by my wonderful friend Shiko-Rae as I was having extreme trouble with it. The bones of what I had are still here, but is it her words.**

* * *

Hannibal sat in front of his harpsichord scratching little marks on his sheet music. His fingers danced nimbly over the keys letting the notes he just wrote ring out. He pursed his lips as he contemplated Jade's return. His playing settled into a dancing melody, the base of a slow crescendo. Jade was a curiosity, not as curious as Will, vampiric nature aside, but interesting all the same. She was another piece in the ongoing chess match. The notes rose with the swell of his intended ascension, dissonance building in tandem. His brow furrowed slightly as he contemplated the debt he now owed to Jade. The music cut off abruptly as he paused to scratch the last notes he just played; his pen pressing just a bit harder.

His playing resumed. He returned to a pianissimo playing an eerie minor key in the upper register. It was more irking that her interference was seemingly unnecessary. Jack and Alana would have shown up in a few moments and ensured his survival. In fact, he thought punctuating his irritation with sharp staccato, it was more of hassle to explain why his attacker was already dead. His playing smoothed out again returning to a stronger but more tenuto style of playing. It wasn't hard to explain away the seeming inconsistency. Jade was simply an acquaintance that he'd encountered a few times and was trying to do the right thing. She killed the man in a panic while trying to save him and ran off when she heard others, afraid of possible legal trouble.

The notes paused a second time followed by the sound of more scribbling. Regardless, while some of his debt may have been paid by deterring Jack, she did go out of her way to save his life, getting shot in the process. Not to mention the vampire debacle; he was quite pleased he had the liberty to attack at will. His playing soared again although his fingers tensed, demeaning official titles aside.

Jade was unique though. It was unlikely she'd collect the debt he owed her; at least not in the way most people would, of that he was sure. She'd call in a favor for something illegal, something interesting, rather than something bothersome or humiliating.

The silk of his dress shirt slid over his stitches as his fingers darted across the keys. Unfortunately, despite the fact Jack and Alana were only a few minutes behind her he could not guarantee what would have happened. He was sure his life would have been preserved regardless; its state on the other hand would be questionable.

Jade was rude and disruptive. She barged into his private spaces like a storm with no regard to decency or propriety. Normally, he'd eat one such as her. He'd refrain if only because she was such a peculiarity and her tendency toward occasional cunning and ruthlessness redeemed her in his eyes.

Her interference with Will and his own dealings while putting both of them in danger almost earned her his retribution for a second time. He'd know how to end her this time too.

On the other hand, his thought accompanied by a slight flourish of music, she could prove to be very useful to him in the future.

Her vampiric nature, while not as intriguing as Will's natural empathy, was still a fascinating subject. What would she have done with his captor if Jack had not shown up when he had? Would she have indulged her kind's apparent bloodlust and tortured the man to death or would she still have snapped his neck in an instant?

A few more notes and a few more scribbles punctuated the passage of time. His thoughts neverending. He had seen Jade take blood twice now, once from him, and then again when she saved him. It obviously functioned as both a source of sustenance and as a rapid healing agent; a healing agent so powerful it potentially conquers death. Surely, the biology of a vampire was more complex than that.

An irritated hiss of air escaped from between his pursed lips. Hannibal did not like being ignorant in anything. Unfortunately, the existence of vampires made a large hole in his understanding of the world. The only reliable source of information was Jade. He looked up then. As rude as he found her intrusions, he'd excuse her discourtesy if she did him the favor of appearing and providing him with some answers.

His playing halted. Yes, Jade had all his answers, he'd rather take initiative and seek her out on his own terms. Gracefully, he rose from the seat smoothing down invisible wrinkles and rebuttoning his suit jacket. One hand gathered his sheet music while the other reorganized the space leaving it immaculate.

As he was making his way to the door his cell phone rang. An exasperated sigh slid passed his lips. He pulled it from his pocket. It was Jack. He could very well ignore it, but that would cause more problems than it was worth. Shifting his papers around, he answered the phone.

"How may I help you Jack?"


	5. Questions

Hannibal stood in front of Jade's house some time later. He raised his hand to knock on the door and was surprised that the contact with the door caused it to open some. His eyes narrowed, his sense automatically straining to pinpoint any irregularities. Carefully, the toe of his shoe nudged the door open. Upon first glance, he saw nothing but the living room and the entranceways to two separate parts of the house. As he took a few more steps into her house he heard the sound of classical music. It was faint, but still audible.

His eyebrows rose in faint surprise. He allowed himself to relax a bit as he followed the sound of music. The drifting tones of the music brought him to a door off of the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow he could clearly tell the music was coming from the room behind the door. Silently, he turned the knob and crept down the stairs.

Once he reached the bottom his eyes rapidly took in the details of the room. The dimensions of it seemed off. It was both larger and boasting a higher ceiling than he expected. Dark amusement shadowed his eyes; not that he could talk about abnormal basement spaces.

In the middle of the room Jade was flipping around a set of uneven bars. He was rather impressed as he watched her remarkably graceful aerial acrobatics. Content to watch the rest of her performance, he stood in silence.

Jade continued, twisting her way through the air beautifully. After a few more moments she ended her performance with one last rapid flip and a perfect landing. A few undisturbed lines of music and then his applause rang through the air.

Amused he watched Jade stumble in surprise and swiftly turn to face him with a scowl. The room then dissolved like a mirage in the desert and he found himself standing in a normal basement. Now the dimensions of the room made sense in relation to the rest of her house. She continued to glare at him as the music swiftly cut off.

"Creeper much." But she gave him a soft smile, to let him know she was joking.

"That was impressive."

"What the spell?"

"I was actually referring to your performance. I did not know you were a talented gymnast."

She waved him off before circling around the room. "For a reason."

"Oh?" He prodded, assuming she would elaborate; she didn't. It wasn't his primary interest so he didn't press. "A spell created the entire room? It was more than an illusion."

"The room? Yes. It's hard to use uneven bars with these low ceilings. So I used a simple construction spell to make the room fit my needs. You're right it's not an illusion perse. It's a surprisingly simple spell that allows your brain to deny reality and replace it with something else."

Hannibal's eyebrows rose, interest peaked by such a power. "How does that work exactly?"

Jade scoffed, "It's magic; it just does. I don't mean to interrupt this, as I know how much you hate that, but I don't think you came here to ask about spells."

"Oh, is that so?"

She seemed to ponder something before speaking again. "You are a practical man Hannibal, you have a purpose to what you do and say. It just doesn't seem likely that is why you came here. It is more a matter of opportunity."

"Interesting." He walked more into the room.

"You know... you people tend to say that, a lot around me."

"Is that a problem?"

She seemed to pause again. "No, not really. I guess I just sometimes forget how in the dark the world is about my kind."

"I would like some answers."

She smirked. "Of course you do. Not here though. Let's go back up." She walked around him then and made her way up the stairs ahead of him.

For all of Jade's personality faults he had to admit she was really quite beautiful. He noticed right away a few lightly colored scars on her legs and some on her back. They were so light it was likely not many people would catch them. But he could see them. But it raised a question. She didn't appear to have sustained a scar from when he had slit her throat. So what made these so different?

As they stepped into her kitchen he spoke up."You do scar," he stated. He was surprised when she stopped walking and the temperature in the room jumped rather high. In fact it had gotten so hot that he had to remove his jacket. He opened his mouth to say something else when she finally spoke up.

"Just, give me a moment please. Look around, take a seat, whatever. I will be back."

A few moments later Jade indeed come back, only this time in a change of clothes. Clearly her scars had strong history.

"So your questions. I hate to do this to you but I would prefer not to repeat myself, and by that I mean I would rather wait until Will is present to answer both of your questions."

"I am not sure that will happen anytime soon."

"Meh think what you will. In the mean time.. I would suggest you ask questions only you can hear the answer to."

He cleared his throat. "Why does your neck not have a scar yet..." He paused as she lifted her hand.

"I think I know where you are going with this. It's not something I really want to talk about, my scars, but for this I will let it go." She seemed to take a moment. "Vampire, purebloods especially, don't scar often. There are few cases in which we do. Pureblood can only scar if they are wounded by a weapon that has magical properties, or a spell cast on it. You did not possess a magical blade, and there was no spell on it. So no scar."

He took that in for a long while before speaking again. "I have a request then," he finally said.

"And what is that, Doctor?"

"I would like to see how you kill," Hannibal stated.


	6. How You Kill

_"I would like to see how you kill," Hannibal stated._

"Excuse me?" Jade was shocked by what he said. What was he getting at?

"You have seen me kill..."

"Not true, I have seen the _aftermath_ of your kills. I have not seen you actually kill."

"Please do not interrupt."

Jade pressed her lips together. She wasn't sure why, but something about Hannibal often made her do what he asked.

"I would still like to see you kill."

"You have seen me kill though." She started moving around her kitchen, never one to stay in place. She always had to be moving.

"It is not the same. I saw you take a man's life, but I have not seen you murder."

"There really isn't that much difference between the two."

"What are those differences exactly?"

"There's a few..."

"Why do you not want to show me?"

Jade shrugged. "It can be pretty brutal at times..." she paused. "Nevermind, look who I am talking to."

"Tell me, in regards to killing what do you have left to hide?"

"I am a vampire, Hannibal. It is not in my nature to show humans much of anything, let alone how we feed." She turned to look at him. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I am simply curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

A small smile played across his lips. "Well then thankfully, I am not a cat."

"No... you're not," she paused. "Are you?" She tilted her head to the side.

She could see the confusion on his face, he was wondering why she had spaced out like she had.

"Which is it that you really want to see, Doctor Lecter? How I kill, or how I _feed_?"

"There is a difference?"

"Oh, very much so." She walked up to him, swaying her hips as she went. When she stood in front of him she ran her hands up his chest. "So which is it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Can I not see both?"

"At the same time? It's tricky, but I supposed it can be done." By now he had taken a hold of her hands and had stepped away from her, something that made her pout. She really wanted to play with him, but he was making it difficult.

"You see we vampires are a funny folk. We will rip your throat out and drink your blood even if we are full. It's just how we are. But when we _feed_. And I mean full on, proper feeding. _That_ is different."

She searched his eyes, looking for any signs of him changing his mind, but she didn't find any.

"Fine, if you want to see meet me back here in an hour. Go to the basement, hide, and hide well."

"Planning on killing me?" He inquired only have jesting.

"Now that, Doctor Lecter, is a secret." She smirked at him before they both walked out of her house.

Jade left one way, while Hannibal went another. Normally she would have taken notice to which way he had gone, but this time she didn't. She was on a mission. In fact she almost regretted giving herself only an hour. Who knows if that would be enough time to find a man, or woman, that she could bring back home in order to kill in front of Hannibal. She paused for a moment. God was she really going to do this? Show a human a vampire's most sacred ritual: how to feed. If it had been any other human she probably would have said no and ripped their throat right then and there. But it hadn't been. No, it had been Hannibal that asked. Because it was him yes, she would do it. She would show him.

With all that in mind Jade made her first stop at a bar. Bars were always good during this time of day due to the fact that there was always someone there, and more often than not they were already drunk, or close to it. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side at this very moment as no one, at least no one decent, was in the bar. Groaning to herself she left and made her way to the next bar.

To Jade's dismay she struck out at that bar too. In fact it was almost like the universe was against her for it seemed no matter which bar she went to, even going back to previous ones at times, she never found someone that was good enough to feed from. And that was the problem wasn't it? If she was to just killed someone this wouldn't be such a big deal. But to feed. To do that she needed someone more exquisite than bar swine. Growling she looked at her phone to check the time. She didn't have much left.

Right now she wished she had Pandora's talent. What better way to get a human then to just hypnotize them into coming with her. But alas she had no such talent. Of course there were a few spells, but that would take too much time; time that she didn't have. Guess she would have to go a bit old fashion for this. Entering the nearest store she looked around until someone caught her attention. Looking down she brushed herself off before making her way over to them. Hoping beyond hope that this would work.


	7. Vampire's Love

**Note: This chapter does contain some adult themes. If you do not want to read such things just skip this chapter. Thank you and have a nice day. :)**

* * *

As Jade lead the girl with her down into her basement she wondered where exactly Hannibal had placed himself. Of course if he was in plain sight that could be easily fixed. Hell two hours ago her basement had been a gym, now it was a spare bedroom thanks to magic. So if he was visible she could easily cast something to make sure her guest couldn't see him.

When they got down into the basement she was surprised to not immediately see him, of course she could hear him clear as day. His heartbeat was practically a drum next to her ear.

Once they were in the middle of the room Jade started whispering in the girls ear before playfully nibbling on it. A part of her felt weird for doing this in front of someone like Hannibal. He was so stiff and reserved, but he wanted to see how she worked. So here she was, seducing a girl in her basement with a cannibal watching in the shadows.

Jade pressed soft kisses against the long column of the girl's throat. She could feel the flutter of the girl's pulse against her lips. Slowly, she backed both of them toward the bed. The girl's hands roamed Jade's body, passing over the curve of her breasts, along her waist, before settling on her hips. Jade smirked into the girl's collar bone as those hands tugged at her hips trying to press closer.

Jade yanked the girl's shirt open, sending a few buttons flying. When they got to the bed Jade gave the girl a gentle shove sprawling her across the sheets before Jade tumbled down on top of her. Jade straddled her, kissing a trail from her stomach to her lips before taking possession of them. They were soft and tasted like cherries, something Jade had come to expect from women.

One hand gripped the girl's hair while the other made its way slowly down to the top of the girls pants. She wasted no time sliding her fingers down the girl's pants and panties, going in between the girls labia, and teasingly stroking her clit. The girl hissed and arched her back at the touch, something that brought a smile to Jade's lips. She continued to tease the girl until Jade heard the familiar whimper followed by a moan.

Jade slid two fingers into the girl before using her thumb to massage the girls clit. At first Jade kept her rhythm slow and sweet, but as the girl started to get more erotic with her moans Jade picked up her pace.

A few thrust later and Jade could hear in the girl's moaning escalate and her heart beat a frantic rhythm in her chest. She lowered her head and started kissing the girls neck again. The girl quivered through the wave of her pleasure, and Jade gently bit into her neck lapping at the sweetest of all blood. Thick with intoxicating pleasure. A moment later she pulled her teeth out and retracted her fingers.

As the girl panted in pleasure Jade's eyes shifted to where Hannibal was hiding. She sent a wink his way before turning back to the girl. Suddenly she violently bit into the girl's throat. The girl screamed and thrashed against Jade. Jade simply enjoyed the heady combination of latent orgasmic bliss and the rush of pure fear. She then ripped her throat out with her teeth, creating arterial spray across Jade's face and she looked over she saw Hannibal emerging from his hiding spot and she growled at him.


	8. Let Yourself Go Wild

**Note: This chapter contains adult themes (yes again). If you do not want to read such things feel free to skip to the next capter. Have a nice day. :)**

* * *

Jade slowly crawled off the bed, blood dripping from her mouth, and made her way over to him. Her fangs were bared and her eyes had gone red. When she got up to him she reached out and grabbed his throat, squeezing lightly. She pulled him close and growled from deep in her throat, a menacing growl, a warning growl. She was surprised when Hannibal growled back, a surprisingly deep rumble, especially for a human. The sound unfurled from the back of his throat; a noise only another true predator could make. His eyes met her's dead on, the burgundy gleam in his eyes darkening. She tilted her head to the side, unsure of what to make of the noise.

Before Jade could even think on it much longer his lips crashed onto her bloody ones. She smiled into the kiss before pulling him closer and made a noise that was between a purr and a growl. She turned them around so he faced the bed as his fingers gripped her hair and yanked her head back. She laughed as she felt his tongue lick the blood off her neck. When she felt his grip on her hair loosen she lowered her head to smirk at him. Her tongue then darted out a few times, alluringly, before she kissed him again. This time as they kissed Jade gripped his shirt, she was about to rip it open when his hands gripped her's.

"Please, Jade..." Was all he got out.

"Haha you're kidding me right? There is blood everywhere and yet you are worried about me ripping you shirt?"

She saw him open his mouth to say something again but she cut him off as she kissed him. This time she bit into his lips slighting, drawing blood. He made no noise of protest, he just deepened the kiss. She grinned as she felt him returning the favor, and it wasn't long before both their blood mixed in her mouth. It was odd, the taste of his human blood mixed with her own. It wasn't something she had experienced before.

She continued to kiss him, moving him towards the bed. His hands roamed her body as she pulled his belt from his pants. When they got to the bed she tossed him back on the bed roughly. He fell on the messy, bloody covers, his arms and legs splaying out as if he was giving himself to her with no reservation, no restriction. She moved to get on top of him, kissing him roughly as she worked at his pants. She then pulled them off him and tossed them to the side, along with his underwear, silk she noted absently, amused. She smirked at him as she removed her own pants. She then straddled his thighs. As she ran her hands up his chest she could feel his heart beating fast with excitement and anticipation.

Before Jade could move Hannibal rolled them over, putting himself on top. When he leaned down to kiss her she responded, not with a kiss back, but a small growl as she playfully snapped at him. As he slowly tried to slide her shirt off she was wiggling her way out of underneath him, but her hand slipped in some blood, her hand hit his before they both slumped to the bed.

Jade laughed as she looked up to see the bleeding body of the girl still on the bed.

"Nasahu," she whispered, causing the body to disappear.

She turned her attention back to Hannibal then as she carefully removed his shirt and tie. She took a moment to run her hands up his torso as he kissed trails up and down her neck. In a flash she cut a spot on his chest with her nail. He made no noise until she started sucking and licking the blood, something that caused him to moan.

Hannibal, having given up on trying to slide Jade's shirt off of her just ended up ripping it open. She didn't care. It was just material to her. There were plenty more where that came from. Before Hannibal would resume any kissing she rolled them over again so he was once again on the bottom.

"Why is it you get to taste my blood as you please, but I don't get to taste yours?" he seemed to ask as she ran her fangs over his neck.

"If I didn't know any better I would wonder if you were a vampire, Doctor." she said as she kissed his collar bone.

She was stopped as he gripped a handful of hair again before tugging her head back, causing her to hiss at him.

"Messer!" she growled, and a blade appeared in her hand.

She handed it to Hannibal. He sat up before creating a cut on her collarbone, mirroring the spot she had been kissing on his own skin. He then proceeded to slowly licking the blood off, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Having about enough of their bloody foreplay, Jade placed both hands on his shoulder as she lowered herself onto him. He moaned as she took every inch of him in, and her slick heat grabbed onto him. She leaned down and kissed him as she started to rock back and forth. He gripped her hips, and thrust up every time she took him in. Blood continued to flow between the two, but Jade was careful not to take too much from Hannibal.

Drenched in sweat, head spinning, breathless, he took everything she was offering him. Took it and demanded more, becoming an animal as she became one too. He then came violently, filling her up, pumping into her, his orgasm going on and on. He realized she was climaxing right along with him, and the two of them held on to each other for dear life against shattering waves of passion.

As they came down from the high they collapsed back onto the bed, her body on top of his, as he wrapped his arms around her back. They stayed like that for a moment, collecting themselves, before she moved herself off him, laying on the bloodied sheets next to him.

"My cuts have healed," Hannibal said sleepily.

"Vampire saliva; it heals wounds, keeps our secret," she responded sounding just as tired as he had.

Jade heard the exact moment Hannibal fell asleep, normally she would have chosen that time to get up and leave him, but she would not do that this time. This was Hannibal, not some John. So instead she let herself drift off to sleep as well.


	9. Dinner

Jade woke up to the aromatic smell of something cooking. She blinked a couple of times before stretching, but then she grimaced at the feeling of congealed blood all over her body. Grumbling to herself she slowly got off the bed before waving a hand behind her and mumbling something. Soon the "guest" bedroom disappeared and her basement returned to normal again. She then made her way upstairs, not caring about the fact that she was naked. It was her house after all.

Once she was out of the basement what she saw before her woke her up fully, for there stood Hannibal, apron and all, cooking in her kitchen. He seemed to pause what he was doing to look over at her, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Why are you cooking?" she asked,

"I was hungry," he stated.

"Where did the food come from? I have no food in my house. Why is there food in my house?" she asked confused.

"The better question is why don't you keep food in your house."

"I am a vampire Hannibal, we don't need food to sustain us. We only eat it to keep up appearances." She scratched her head before looking around. "Alright well, make yourself at home I guess. I am going to take a shower." She then made her way to her bedroom.

Some time later Jade wandered out of her room, her hair still wet and dripping, and her ringlets were starting to show. She found Hannibal eating at the kitchen island.

"Look at you all clean and shit." She comment as she moved around the counters to lean against them while he ate.

"I hope you do not mind that I took a shower before going out."

"Eh mi casa es tu casa, or something like that." She waved it off. "How long were you up before I woke up?"

"Several hours. I was a bit surprised actually."

"Eh I would say that is a vampire thing, but it would be a bit of a lie. I mean sure your standard vampire will sleep all day, as sunlight can kill them. But as for the rest it just depends on the vampire. I am on the lazy side so I tend to sleep in a lot." She shrugged. She reached over and picked something off his plate before popping it into her mouth.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Truthfully? I don't know. I can't taste anything. Blood yes, but human food is tasteless to me."

"How can you know if what you are eating is delicious or not if you cannot taste?"

"It doesn't matter to us if it is good or not. We just have to pretend long enough to convince you humans."

"What else to you pretend to be interesting in?"

"Depends on the human. I had this one guy that had this thing for being pushed down the stairs. And then there is the good old fashion fantasy. Like this one person would only have sex with me of I was dressed as a schoolgirl." She paused for a moment. "I've also had to pretend to be interested in sports and this one dude was like obsessed with that show Desperate Housewives or whatever? I don't know. You humans are weird."

Hannibal seemed to take a pause in his eating. "What are you interested in?"

"Sex, blood, and rock 'n roll!" She smirked at the look he was giving her. "You mean besides those things?" She thought for a moment as she jumped up onto her counters. "I like to read, and dance, and do gymnastics," she shot him a glare.

"How was I to know what you were doing?"

"You could have knocked."

"I was going to until I realized your door was open."

"What? My door... but..." then she growled. "Fucking Liam. I swear I need to have him neutered."

"In Will's absence I feel obligated to ask what exactly is the story with you two?"

"I was speaking the truth when I said we grew up together, and that I knew him forever."

"That still doesn't explain everything."

"Yes, it does." She smiled at him. She watched as he reached for something and noticed the scars on his arms, she frowned. "I should have been there sooner. Or I should have moved sooner. Either way I should have done more."

"It hardly matters; they're simply a reminder of what I survived."

"I should have at least stopped by to heal the wounds."

"That would have caused more problems."

She shrugged before hopping off the counter and making her way over to him.

"I was surprised that you ended up helping me."

"Hey I have made it _no _secret that I want to play with you. I can't exactly do that if you're dead. Besides..." she slashed a nail across his cheek, cutting it. "The only one that should be allowed to make you bleed is me." She leaned forward and slowly licked up the blood. She then leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Also, I was telling the truth when I said that scene turned me on." Licking her lips, her hand slowly moved down his chest to his pants, but his hand caught her's last second.

"I really should be going. I have appointments, among other things."

"Pe bune? For real, you're going to bail on me?"

"I did not know you speak Romanian."

"Există o mulțime tu nu stii. There is a lot you don't know, and if you are going to bail I am not sure I want to tell you." She mocked pouted.

He roughly, but not too roughly, grabbed her face. "The things I would do with those lips."

"Maybe later, lover." She licked her lips before pulling away from him.

"No kiss goodbye?"

"Iadul nu. Hell no, I don't know who you had for breakfast."

"I did not think such things would bother you."

"It doesn't." She licked his cheek again. "I just don't do goodbye kisses. I will warn you now mister, if you are looking for some kind of housewife, or house girlfriend, or _whatever _you brilliant rich man types have you will not find it here." She gently pushed him into a wall. "I am the kind of girl that likes getting down and dirty, and boy do I mean dirty." She ran her hands over his body before leaning in closer to his ear. "I want you to get a boner so hard when you see blood you have no choice but to satisfy yourself right then and there while you think of me the entire time." She leaned back some, but kept their faces mere inches from each other. "Now, give us a kiss," she purred. Her tongue flicked out for a moment, teasingly licking his lips, though she never actually connected hers with his. Pushing herself off the wall she smirked at him as he followed suit. As he made his way to the door she called out to him one last time. "Au revoir, ma chérie."


	10. Interesting Propositions

Jade stood in her kitchen watching Hannibal cooking something for dinner. She was rather amazed at how he moved in the kitchen. She had never seen a man so meticulous and graceful at the same time. It was actually rather entertaining. She sat in silence as she watch him, from the few thoughts she could pluck out of his mind she gathered he didn't really like people being in the kitchen when he was cooking, but this was her kitchen, in her house, so she felt inclined to watch.

"You know it really is a shame you can't taste anything," he spoke up finally.

"If you want me to try something I don't mind. Just know that if I say anything like..." she pretended to taste something before moaning in pleasure. "Oh my god Hannibal, this is... my this is so deliciously. Marvelous really. How _do_ you do it?" she said in a slightly high pitched voice. "You know it will be a lie. I mean sure it probably would be good, but.." She trailed off and made a motion with her hand.

"I understand very well what you are trying to say." He then went back to cutting up some onions.

A few moments later Jade finally spoke up again, after having turned some music on low as the silence was bugging her a little bit.

"So I am curious..."

"Curiosity killed the cat, is that not what you said to me?"

"Haha," she said dryly, shooting him a glare. "I am just going to ignore that and continue on with what I was saying."

"By all means." He gestured to her that she could indeed go on.

"How do you pick who you kill?"

She watched as he put his knife down before looking up at her. "To put it simply I eat the rude."

"The rude?" She paused trying not to chuckle. "Well you certainly have a lot to choose from." In the end she ended up letting out a small chuckle.

"Indeed, free-range rude."

For some reason at that comment Jade snorted out laughing. She couldn't believe those words had just come from his mouth. After a couple of minutes she calmed down.

"The rude huh... alright I can dig it."

"How do you choose?"

"Really it depends on the vampire. For me it is a combination of a lot of things. As a whole I try not to kill the people I feed from. Taking blood during sex helps with that, as most times they don't even notice we take the blood. Though sometimes I can take too much and it does kill them. When it comes to actually killing people however I look for a lot of things. Vampires hunt in public places. We take people away from large crowds and the like to help keep ourselves faceless in a way. So we have to find someone that would easily be willing to be pulled away from their friends or whoever they had come with." She paused for a moment to grab a strand of noodle to fiddle with. "From there it is always a matter of taste. I try my hardest to pick someone that won't be missed too much. I try to stay away from high profile people. Sure the cops are going to try to find the killer of a husband with 3 kids, but they will move mountains to find the killer of the CEO of the largest company in the area."

"So you don't really search for much do you then?"

"Not really. Sure some vampires will gravitate towards a certain gender, but most of us go for either. Liam is a bit of a womanizer, and despite being a total ass he seems to have good luck with them, so more often than not his victim will be a girl. I have no problem with either, as I can be very persuasive when I need to be. I have heard of some vampires sticking to certain classes of people, or even to certain races, hair colors, and so on. But I try not to weigh myself down with such things."

"Just like any other serial killer then."

"More or less." She smiled at him. "So I have an interesting proposition for you."

"Pray tell?"

"Let's kill together. You have now seen me both kill and feed. And I know asking you to show me your full process right now won't really work. So let's kill together. Get outside of your process for a moment."

"How do you purpose we do that?"

"Simple. We go out, find someone rude, but is easy to lure away, and bam they are dead."

He stared for some time before finally plating what he had been cooking. He made no comment, he just proceeded to her dining room.

Jade rolled her eyes and followed him in. "Come on. I know a small part of you wants to," she purred in his ear as she leaned over him. She ran her hands down his chest as her fangs trailed up and down his neck. She wasn't too surprise when his hands stopped her's once she reached his pants.

"Do you always use sex to be persuasive?"

"Hey, it's a universal language baby. Who am I to deny that fact that it gets me what I want."

"Maybe once I finish eating," he stated.

Jade smiled once again before moving around to sit in a chair. As she waited for Hannibal to finish eating she messed around with stuff, mostly Hannibal, until she felt like he was getting really annoyed. Once he was done eating they left her house.


	11. Bloody Kiss

Jade and Hannibal walked the streets of Baltimore trying to find the right venue for their little experiment. Jade had suggested a bar, but Hannibal had shot it down rather quickly. In fact, in most cases Hannibal seemed to be shooting down her ideas, so much so that Jade was getting a bit annoyed.

"Alright, fine. _You _pick a place, mister," she said with aggravation.

They stopped on the streets for a moment while he looked around. His eyes seemed to scan everything as quickly as her eyes would and it really made her stop and think what he would be like as a vampire. Considering the way he was now she couldn't see where there would be much difference. Other than the fact that his killing would be more focused on the hunt for blood, not flesh or organs.

"Care to attend a gala?"

Jade was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of his voice. Blinking she looked in the direction he was looking. He was looking at an art gallery, where there appeared to be some kind of party thing going on. She had the admit the challenge was beautiful. She had never done something like this before. Rich people sure, but not in this setting. But there was a slight problem.

"Uh ya cause I am totally wearing the right clothes for that." She clicked her tongue.

"Have you never been?"

"Hannibal, do I look like the kind of girl that goes to those boring art things?"

"It is only boring if you do not understand art, and I think you do. As for how you look, leave that to me."

She thought about it for a moment before groaning to herself. "Alright, but the first insult I hear, or glance I get, and you know I will be aware of them _all_, I will do my own version of art."

He paused for a moment. "I would actually like to see that."

"I am sure you would." She smirked and shook her head.

She then took his offered arm as they made their way to the little gala. Once they were in the doors though, Jade tensed. She was used to people looking at her, but it was usually done on her terms, with people on her level. This, however, was totally different. This was Hannibal's kind of people. The urge to turn to Hannibal and back out was strong, but before she even had the chance to she felt his hand squeeze her arm tightly. She turned to look at him and saw the look in his eyes. She smiled a bit.

"Psh I got this," she said while popping a collar she didn't have.

They walked together for a moment before breaking off. Even though she had threatened to kill anyone that insulted her Jade actually did no such thing. If the comment was actually directed at her she would simply respond with something rude, or above what they were saying. It wasn't long before Hannibal found his way back to her.

"Found anyone interesting?" he asked.

"Very much so. There is one gentlemen that says 'I inspire him'. In fact, he wants me to go with him to his place so he can sketch me and whatnot."

"Which gentlemen would that be?"

Jade pointed to a man that appeared to be flirting with one of the waitresses. He seemed to be a man of average height and weight and he had blond hair and amazing blue eyes. He would have been a lady killer if he wasn't so arrogant.

"Hmm," Hannibal said almost dryly. He appeared to be uninterested in her catch.

"Did I forget to mention he drugged my drink?" She carefully tilted her drink towards him and watched as he looked it over carefully.

Sure normal people wouldn't have noticed such things, which is what the guy had counted on, but Jade had seen his movements and heard the sound of the drug hitting her drink. She could also see the difference in the drink once the drug dissolved. Hannibal, who was such a drink and food connoisseur, would noticed the differences too she was sure.

"Flunitrazepam, perhaps?"

She nodded. "Or any other date rape drug. He isn't as gentlemanly as he appears to be."

"Drugs have no effect on you?" He seemed surprised by that.

"No, neither does alcohol. Our bodies are dead. Our heart doesn't pump blood through our veins to anything else. So drugs do nothing. A vampire could be a drug dealer's wet dream if we wanted to. If it's in the blood and we drink it can make us sick, but that is about it." She paused for a moment to take a sip of her tainted drink as she smiled and waved at him.

"I take it he is the one you want to kill."

Jade looked at him dead on. "People shouldn't be taking advantage of other people sexually, not like that. Whether you help me or not Hannibal that man will not survive the night."

"Very well, since you spotted him you may lure him as you please. I will meet you outside."

"Awesome sauce." She then made her way over to the man in question, a huntress smile on her face.

In cases like this Jade was such a perfect actress, really she had a knack for it. She was able to act exactly like a girl that was slowly feeling the effects of the drug. So it wasn't long before she was stumbling out of the gala with him. He thought he was leading the way to his car, but even in her "drugged" state Jade was doing a fairly good job of leading the man away. It wasn't long before Hannibal was making his way over to them.

"Where exactly did you want to do this?" he asked.

"My place of course. Before we go though sorry if this seems... rude." She smirked. She then reached out and grabbed Hannibal's hand, pulling him close. Before he could say anything they were surrendered by fire, but it didn't burn them. In a flash the fire was gone and they were standing in Jade's living room. She let the random stranger go, but kept her hold on Hannibal. "Don't let go yet or you will get sick," she said softly to him.

Right after she said that the stranger started throwing up on her floor. She made a face of disgust before slowly letting go of Hannibal.

"If you start to feel sick just take slow, deep breaths; it should pass." She then turned her full attention to the man they had taken.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the man bellowed, as he tried to get his bearings.

One of the things Jade loved about flame travel; it could really mess a human up. "You've been a very naughty boy." She tsked.

"You stupid bi..."

But she cut him off as she grabbed his throat, squeezing it enough to cut off his air flow. "I did not say you could talk," she growled. She then grabbed a fist full of hair and jerked his head back before licking his neck. "I would be afraid if I were you. We are going to kill you, that is not a question," she purred. She walked around him, her hand still gripping his hair. Once she was behind him she pinned his body to her's. "He is all your's, Hannibal," she cooed. She saw him pull a linoleum knife from his pocket, before he stepped up and stabbed it into the man stomach. He then proceeded to cut straight across his abdomen.

Jade laughed as the man screamed in pain before she violent bit into his neck. She really didn't need the blood, but she didn't care. She was going to enjoy this just as much as Hannibal was. Once she had enough she dropped the man to the floor and looked at Hannibal. She licked her lips seductively before pulling him into a kiss.


	12. Will's Back

****Note: This chapter contains adult themes. If you do not want to read such things feel free to skip to the next capter. Have a nice day. :)****

* * *

Jade was surprised when she answered her door to find Will standing on the other side. Not so much in the sense that he was out, but more the fact that he had taken the time to stop by her house.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I just felt like stopping by for a visit."

Jade looked at him for a moment before getting out of the doorway, letting Will inside, and closing the door behind him. "Hm. I figured you would be over at Hannibal's."

"I was just over there."

"Oh?" It figured that he would have stopped by there, still doesn't explain what he was doing here, now.

"I was a hairbreadth away from killing him."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me this why?"

"I don't know. I figured you'd be angry."

"Why do you think that?"

"You saved him from me, from Matthew."

She smiled at him. "If I say yes are you going to try to kill me too?"

"Should I?"

"Well, you certainly couldn't do it with that gun you have."

He looked down for a moment like he was contemplating it.

"They are useless against a vampire, the most you would do is get them angry, and that would be bad news for you." She walked around him. "Besides, I never did anything to you. At least not anything that I think would warrant being killed over."

"You used me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Though really, that wasn't the worst I could have done to you. Think about it, Will. Sure Hannibal is great, but he has only lived so long. I am _centuries _older. Imagine all the nifty things I have learned and what I could have done to you." She stopped walking to face him.

"Why didn't you?" He seemed almost genuinely confused by this.

"Because you served a purpose." She paused. "Also I had no idea how convenient your whole memory lapse thing would be."

He let out a chuckle.

It was then Jade noticed how much Will had changed. She hadn't fully seen it when she had visited with him before, but she had been on a mission then and had spent little time with him. Now was different. She could hear it in his voice, the way he held himself. She could also see some of it in his mind. What Hannibal did to him really did a number on poor Will, something that was made worse by Will's attempt to have Hannibal killed.

"You know I remember that fight. Not the one here. The one in the alley. The things you did, and that you went through. Yet I see no scars, not physical ones anyways."

Jade lowered her eyes. What was with these boys and scars? In a short amount of time both men had commented on them. Did they wish her to bear the marks of her horrible life? Or were they really curious about the fact that she didn't?

"Oh, I have my scars. Just not from that."

"I was going to ask if vampires even scar."

"Like I explained to Hannibal we do. Only if a certain weaponed is used though."

She watched as he carefully took one of her hands in his and lifted it up so it was in the light better. She knew what he was getting at. That had been the arm she had used to block the blade that had been descending on Will, which could have very easily killed him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said softly.

He looked up into her eyes then, and smirked.

Without really thinking about it she grabbed his shirt and pressed her mouth to his. She entered his mouth with her tongue, stroking against his.

Jade pulled Will down on top of her, not once breaking the kiss. She then rolled them over so she was on top. Their bodies began to move together. For once there was no rush, they took it slowly. Undressing each other with care.

She ran her hands up and down his sides, and he felt the natural heat of lust burning low in his stomach, especially as she slipped one arm between their bodies, her palm heading south. When she hit his lower belly, his erection pulsed with the desperate need to be touched. But he stopped her hand, and withdrew it.

"Let me show you how it's done," he said. He then stopped any protest she may have had by kissing her again.

Will treated her with care. Every touch was soft and gentle, every kiss unhurried. Even when his tongue was in her mouth and his hand between her legs, he was in control of himself. When he rolled them over again and parted her thighs she was ready for him. He settled his weight on her comfortably the heat of his shaft burned her core as it brushed against her. Will propped himself up on his arms and started down into her eyes. Her hand ran up his ribs feeling the bones under his skin. She closed her eyes, feeling his body moving on top of her, inside of her. On instinct, she arched, and her hips came back to level. He set a steady pace pushing deep within her with every stroke.

Jade moaned as he did it over and over again, slowly though, not rushed or savagely like it had been with others. With every push and pull, she was getting hotter. And so was he. His skin glistened with a slight sheen and his flesh grew warmer over her body. His breath had grown a little ragged.

His hand dipped between her thighs. His fingers taunted her with a wicked, feathery touch all the while torturing her with his slow, steady tempo. Steadily they both inched toward their peak. Finally, Will relented quickening his pace and firmly massaging her clit. Deep inside she felt his erection twitch, felt his seed shoot uselessly into her womb. They both climaxed, small shudders running up and down their spines and bursts of pleasure behind eyelids. In that moment she bit him, taking a little bit of blood before pulling her fangs back out. As she sealed the holes with her tongue she felt a shiver go up his body.

Will caged her with his forearms holding himself steady. He was mildly sweating and his breath was heavy. His muscles still clenched with the slight after curls of phantom pleasure.

They shifted around then, Will moving to lay next to her, but made no moves after that.

Jade sat up long enough to grab a blanket off her couch before laying back down, a smile on her face.


	13. Answering Some Questions

Jade walked into her house with both Hannibal and Will behind her. She wasn't all that surprised to see Liam laying on her couch, as it was something he did often. Just showing up at her house, even when she wasn't home. She would say something to him about it, but really, it was pointless. So she just did her best to ignore him.

"Hey look it's Jillibal!" Liam said cheerfully.

Hannibal raised his eyebrow and looked at Jade who just shrugged. Liam got up off the couch and walked over to them.

"Jillibal?" Will repeated.

"What the fuck Jillibal, Liam?"

"Hello... Jade, Will, Hannibal..." He pointed to each one in turn. "Jillibal!"

Jade was quiet for a moment before she kicked him in the gut.

Liam double over in pain as he coughed.

"Jade, was that really necessary?" Hannibal asked.

"Da, a fost! Yes, it was!" She groaned. "Bastard." she grumbled underneath her breath as she made her way past him to sit on her couch. "Make yourselves at homes gentlemen." She indicated the other chairs in the room. She waited as both men sat in chairs on opposite ends of the room from each other. Annoyed she found Liam chose to sit next to her.

"What are we doing here, sis?" he asked.

"Hannibal and Will both have questions, I am sure. I don't like to repeat myself. Since Will is finally out I figured now was as good as time as any to tackle those questions."

"Boring."

"No one said you had to be here," she growled.

"Fine, I will go." He stood up before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Doamne da-mi milă," she said rubbing her forehead. "Somebody ask a question before I lose my mind." She heard someone open their mouth, but she quickly held up a finger. "Though no questions about my father. Unless you want to see how fast your skin can melt."

"So those flames did come from you." That was Will.

She finally looked up then. It would be better to actually engage in her guests. "Yes, I have control over fire. I can use it in many ways, one of which is to travel." She shot Hannibal a glance.

"Does it ever get out of hand?" Will asked again.

Jade had to wonder if Hannibal would ever ask anything, or if he would just let Will do all the talking. "I'm sure it would if I didn't have such control over it. Besides, oddly enough Liam's power is over ice. So we balance each other out. At least, as far as that goes."

It was now that Hannibal finally spoke up, almost like he had been waiting for the right question to be asked.

"I have been witness to you doing..." he trailed off like he couldn't figure out which smart word he could use here. But Jade had plucked enough from his mind that she could tell.

"Are you trying to say magic, or spells, Doctor Lecter?"

"Indeed." The look he was giving her, it was rather amusing. Apparently his highly scientific brain didn't yet feel comfortable saying such words out loud.

"Yes, I do magic. Or was there something more specific you wanted to ask." She was hoping she could get him to say the words, but even if he didn't that would be fine. Truthfully, she just wanted this part done with. She always felt weird answering questions about her world. Especially to non-supernaturals.

"Is that something that is specific only to you?" he finally questioned, after having paused for some time.

"Yes and no. It is specific to my class of vampire and likely my race. I don't think I have come across other races of vampires that could do magic..." she paused to think. "Never mind. I am a pureblood, like Liam, and purebloods in our race can use, what we like to call vampiric, or sometimes blood, magic. It ranges from spells, to potions, to giving one temporary gift, or powers, and casting illusions."

"Does Liam do magic?" Will asked.

"No. Hell to the no! And you should be glad he doesn't."

"And why is that?" Hannibal asked.

"Well you know he doesn't exactly like you guys..."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me put it this way. If Liam did magic Hannibal here would be running around all day long in a cheerleader outfit cheering you on at crime scenes, Will. He would be totally self aware, but there would be nothing he could do about it. While you Will, would not be able to do your thing without clucking like a chicken."

Jade heard faint growl coming from Hannibal, she tried her hardest to suppress the smirk that was coming to her lips, but it was hard. "Anyway."

"What are the classes in your race of vampire?" Hannibal asked.

"We have three for the most part. Pureblood, like Liam and I. Halflings, which would be a vampire turned by a pureblood, or a someone born from one vampire and one human. And then the standard vampire. Those are usually vampires turned from halflings or other standard vampires." She looked to the side sadly for a moment before looking back at them. "Before you ask, the powers Liam and I have are also only specific to purebloods. I only know of two vampires that are not pureblood that have abilities. One is Pandora, who is a child of Liam, by child I mean he turned her. And another is a dear friend of mine. She is only... what we would consider a halfling, but her race is different than ours." She tried to suppress the sadness that she felt at the thought of her friend, but she couldn't help it. She missed Emily so much, it felt like her not beating heart was breaking.

"Jade..." Will started as he leaned forward, but she just held up a hand.

"Don't. Just please don't."

He got up and made his way over to her before sitting on the couch next to her. He then gently took her hands in his. She sat like that for a moment before pulling her hands away. "Next question."

"Do you have any siblings?" The question came from Hannibal.

"No. It's impossible for a vampire to have more than one biological child. A vampire can have a sibling in a sense that if someone, say Liam, turned someone else that vampire would then be the sibling to Pandora. However as far as actually, legitimate, biological children, we can only have one."

"Why only one?" Will asked.

"The process, the ritual that takes place... it only allows one child to be born. As you know vampires are dead. We are the undead, or living dead. Our bodies don't work naturally anymore. So we have to use magic. As it stands it is hard enough finding one egg and one sperm that we can revive in order for the child to be born. In a lot of cases it doesn't always work. It is also why Liam is so quick to call me sister. I am the closest thing he will ever have."

"Can't his parents just turn someone else?" Will wondered.

"No, his father is dead, killed by Liam's own hand of course, and his mother. Well, we aren't entirely sure what happened. She just kind of went missing after Liam killed his father."

"So Liam has killed two fathers now." Will seemed uneasy about this fact for some reason.

"Yes. Even though I still resent him for it, Liam actually did me a favor however."

"What makes you say that?" Hannibal said again speaking up.

She groaned. "If I had killed my father, the chances are high the Royals would have put me to death, and unless Liam claimed you that means you would be at risk. With Liam having killed my father it mean that _if _the Royals find out the truth, that it wasn't some freak accident as both Liam and I claimed it was, he has a better chance of being punished without death."

"Why would they be so harsh with you?" Will asked.

"My father wanted a son, when he got a daughter..." she stopped talking. Hadn't she told them not to ask about her father? Though she couldn't really be mad at them too much. It wasn't entirely their fault this conversation swung around towards that topic. "He made sure other purebloods, especially the Royals saw me as a disgrace. I was disclaimed, dishonored, and made an outcast. Unfortunately for them with my father being dead that means they _have _to accept me. If for nothing else because I am now a Royal too." She stood up then. "Look I know I promised you answers, but I think we need a break. Memory lane isn't exactly my favorite. Certainly not when it comes to that man. We will do this again some other time. I don't want to be rude... but show yourselves out." With that she turned on her heels and made her way to her room.

* * *

**The End.**

**With questions answered will the boys see Jade in a different way, especially with everything that happened with her father. Or will this bring them closer together. Find out in the next installment. **


End file.
